Legends Aren't Born, They're Made
by Lady Jay Hood of Gisborne
Summary: Nightingale of Locksley is the daughter of Robin Hood and Marian of Knighton. When Nightingale becomes an outlaw, she has to take on the responsibility of a leader. Meanwhile, the gang must ensure the safe and beneficial return of King Richard and stop the uprising of the tyrant, Prince John. How much can Nightingale take before the breaking point? NOW COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Please give this story a chance! The more reviews you give, the more, I want to write more! Also, Velocity Girl 1980 gave me some constructive critisim and I would like to thank the user because it helped improve my story. To clear this up, Marian and Robin are actually older than the show says they are because of their child, Nightingale. **

Prologue

Robin of Locksley held his child in her sleep. He smiled as her thin body went up and down for she was having a peaceful sleep. Her head was cradled against his shoulder. He was upset for he was fighting in the Holy Land with King Richard and he didn't know how long or if he would make it to his wife and eleven year old child.

Marian, his lovely wife, came up and sat down next to him on the small sofa seat. She stroked the child's hair as gently as she could, not to wake her.

"I will miss both of you when I am fighting in the Crusades."

"I will too, but Nightingale looks so much like you, it would be like you are home already."

Nightingale had the dark brown hair, fair, yet a bit tanned skin, thinness, and facial features of her father. She had her mother's light blue eyes, tallness, and high cheekbones. Nightingale had her father's courage, heart, and determination while her mother's feisty and rebellious spirit.

Robin and Marian saw Nana, Nightingale's nursemaid, come in.

"My lord, my lady, may I take the young mistress upstairs to her bed?" Nana asked.

The parents stared at their child once more. Both of them planted a soft kiss on the forehead of Nightingale and then she took the child upstairs into bed and tucked her in with warm blankets.

The next morning, no one ate breakfast. Much was already by the door waiting for his master. Robin hugged Marian and Nightingale.

The child ran to Much and hugged him tightly for he was such a good friend to her. He hugged her tightly in return. After, Much let go. Robin glanced one more time at his wife and child and shed one single tear before throwing himself into war…


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Sorry that some events might be inaccurate. I haven't seen the first episode in while. Also, this story sort of follows the show, but not exactly. Nightingale is now sixteen years old.**

Chapter One

I sat on a chair on the porch of Locksley manor staring into the forest of where Father had left to go fight in the Holy Land with King Richard. I was deeply sadden for it has been five years since the war started and no message of what had happened to Father or Much.

I played with necklace around my neck. It had a little bow with an arrow knocked in a and pulled back hanging down from the short silver chain. All of it was silver; I was given to it by Father as a baby. I never took it off and I cherished it for it felt as if both of my parents were home instead of one. If Father died, then Mother would have to be remarried and I would never want that to happen.

Mother came outside and tied my long hair into a braid starting from the top of my head. This was a hobby of hers, doing my hair and taking care of me. I was wearing a tight dark green tunic with a hard light brown leather vest. I had a canvas tight jerkin and light brown leather boots. They were very comfortable and easy to manvoeur in. I had a natural talent for archery and daggers, so I practiced by hunting only straying a little bit into the forest so I wouldn't worry Mother.

"Do you think Father will come home?"

"I know he will."

Then, a figure in armor came walking towards Locksley manor. It was Father! I ran into his arms as her hugged me tightly.

"Nightingale, look how much you've grown!"

"I thought you were dead, but I knew you would come home!" I cried.

Mother came rushing to join in the hug. She was crying for her love was safe. Nana came shortly and hugged both Father and Much.

"I have a surprise for both of you; Much is now a free man!"

"Much, that's wonderful!" I hugged him again and congratulated him. He said thank you.

"I have prepared some supper for both of you, my lord." Nana cleared her throat.

We had a hearty supper of pork, eggs, beans, fruits, vegetables, and oncoming glasses of drinks and water. After, I ran upstairs to my chamber and sat on the bed. I stared into the starry sky. I was tired so I lay down and fell asleep, dreaming sweet thoughts.

A loud knocking sound woke me up from my peaceful slumber. I dashed out of my room and spied as Mother and Father were opening the door.

"Sir Guy, what are you doing at this time of hour?" Mother asked.

"If you must know, Marian, Robin of Locksley had been requested to host the death sentence of four boys from Locksley."

"What did they do?" Father asked.

"They stole sacks of flour which was the Sheriff of Nottingham's property."

I rushed out while there was complete and utter silence. "They are being hanged just because they stole a sack of flour?! Can't there be a gentler punishment?!"

"The punishment of stealing is death, Nightingale." Gisborne growled.

"It's not fair!" Nana was down by then, gently nudging me back to my chamber.

"Mistress, come."

"No, Nana. It's not fair."

"Nana, just please take Nightingale to bed." Mother ordered.

"Yes, my lady."

Nana softly grabbed my wrist and led me back to my chamber with my mouth wide open. I was tucked into bed by her and she was stroking my hair.

"Why do they have to be executed, Nana?"

"My dear child, it is the law."

My eyes welled up with tears for it was sad to know that these young men were to die for such a foolish crime. Nana hugged and rocked me until I fell asleep with her soothing lullaby she sang to me when I was a baby.

_Sleep, my sweet child. Let your head rest soft pillow of flowers. The warm hands that cradle you and the sweet dreams that fill you will protect you until morn. _

The next morning, Nana was gone. I was panicking for Nana was sitting and cradling me to her broad shoulder as I was crying like a spoiled child. I dressed into my usual outfit and waited at the chair nearly tucked into the table with the mirror. Nana came in and started to braid my hair the way Mother did every day when Father was fighting in the Crusades.

Then, I was led downstairs where Nana gave me some fruits since we had to be there early. After, a carriage was waiting outside. Mother, Father, and Much were already sitting in there with solemn looks on their faces.

Nana squeezed her plump body beside my thin one. "Do they have to be executed?" I asked. No one answered.

The rest of way, no one spoke.

In the entrance of Nottingham Castle, there was a hanging stand. There were four ropes in the direction of North, South, East, and West. A boy was facing either direction. The trumpets blared and the Sheriff of Nottingham with the dreaded Gisborne stood there. Father walked up and shouted for everyone's attention.

"These four men Will Scarlett of Locksley, Luke Scarlett of Locksley, Allan A Dale, and James Colin are to hang for stealing the Sheriff of Nottingham's flour multiple times. They are to hang by the rope until they are dead." Father said. A bag went over all their heads and the hangman's noose went around their necks. A man was crying that for his sons that were being killed. The chairs were taken from their feet and they were dangling and kicking.

I couldn't take it, I shouted, "Stop it, please!"

The Sheriff just laughed and said, "You get what you get and you don't throw a fit, my lady." I growled and stared. I shook Father's sleeve.

"You can't let this happen!" I said.

"I have to."

"I thought you were a caring man, but I was wrong!" I snarled.

Father was shooting at the rope as each of the boys fell down and were being helped, "These men are innocent and do not deserve to hang!"

Chaos broke loose. People were running and screaming. I was grabbed by the wrist. I was being pulled in the direction of Sherwood Forest. It was Allan A Dale.

"What are you doing?" I shouted.

"Saving you!" He joked. I punched Allan A Dale in the shoulder. He just laughed and kept running. Once we were close to Locksley, Allan A Dale wrapped his arms around me and tied me to a tree.

"What is the matter with you?" I saw Father and Much with all their outer garments taken away and tied to a tree as well.

"You betrayed us!" I cried.

"Don't worry, darling, we don't need your clothes. Consider yourself lucky." I wanted to slap him.

"What do you want?" Much asked.

"We want items from nobles and stay away from the Sheriff. Didn't you hear? We're outlaws!" Allan A Dale chuckled and smiled at me.

"Don't you understand? We are sort of with you!" I protested.

"We won't say anything if you let us go." Father said. Much looked worried and jumpy.

"No, now that you have seen us, there's no going back." A burly man said.

"Say where's your little brother, Will?" I asked with genuine concern.

"He fled to Scarborough. I told him to. So did my father. I stayed with the lads."

"Is there any way we can leave?" Father asked.

"Yea, we can keep the clothes and you won't say a word about it." The burly man said.

"Done." We were untied and started to walk out of Sherwood Forest and headed to Locksley, but Allan A Dale gripped my arm and pulled me back.

"Until we meet again, love." I yanked my arm out of his grasp and stormed off without telling why I was angry to Father or Much.

I entered the manor to find Mother staring out the window. She had a blank expression and wasn't moving at all. There was a full plate of fruits sitting next to her which indicated she hasn't been eating as well. I was worried for Mother always acted like this after an execution. Sometimes it was fine, other times, it was worse.

"Mother, are you alright?" I asked. I shook her shoulders.

She stared back at me and took my hands into hers saying, "I'm fine, dear. I am just annoyed with the Sheriff."

"Alright." I said. I let go and took my dagger I was given to by Father at my seventh birthday. I wanted to roam in the forest to clear my head of what happened. The hanging and the capturing by the outlaws.

Suddenly, I was grabbed by two hands, at my wrists, and was thrust in that direction. I was startled, but I didn't scream. Instead, I let out a small yelp of surprise.

I was looking into the stormy blue eyes of Allan A Dale.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"I saw you wandering along in the forest and I thought you wanted company." Allan said.

"No, I don't and let go of me!" I shouted. I shook loose and slapped him across the face, hard.

"You sure you don't want someone to walk you back, it could be very dangerous."

"No thanks, I can protect myself."

"Suit yourself, my love."

I was sleeping soundly until a shake of the shoulder woke me up. I groaned and stood up in bed. Father was looking down at me with intense eyes.

"What is it, Father?" I asked.

"We have to go; Gisborne and the Sheriff's men are coming. We defied them, Nightingale and we are in trouble."

At this I shot out of bed and changed. I took the dagger of my bedside table and strapped the bow and arrows. We climbed out my window. Then, we darted into the blackness of Sherwood Forest.

My heart was pounding and I didn't want to be seen. Father was already ahead.

I was sleepy and awake, but not alert. I figured nothing could happen to be, but I was wrong because two hands wrapped around me and pulled me back.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It was some guard who was trying to prove how strong he was. I butted my head into his nose. He screamed back in pain and I took it as a chance to run away. I stopped in mid tracks when I saw Nana being grabbed and pulled by Gisborne. Mother wasn't here since she was visiting her father in Knighton. I was starting to run to Nana when an arm seized me and pulled me into the forest.

"Let go!" I hissed.

"We have to go, Nightingale!" Allan said, I could tell by his voice.

"What about Nana?"

"Nana will be fine, my luv." He said and pulled me. I resisted, but he was too strong and wide awake.

I stopped struggling and went along with him. I was so terrified and angry that I couldn't save Nana. What would they do to her? Will they use her to break Father and me? So many questions arose in my head.

After running so fast and a bit too long, I asked Allan for a break. He kindly accepted. I sat on the forest floor and cried. Nana had always been there for me and always comforted me and now she was going to get hurt. It's all my fault for being an unruly girl.

Allan was there, hugging me, which really shocked me, but I didn't mind. I needed someone besides Nana to comfort me in my time of need. After a couple minutes, Allan didn't dare to wait anymore.

"We have to go, love. They could be after us right now!" Allan urged. I wiped away my tears and kept running. I took one final look at Locksley and let the forest welcome me into its arms.

When we reached the camp, we were given water. I took a small sip and refused the rest because I knew I would cry it all out. I was scared because I cared for Nana. She was more than just a servant or nursemaid. She was a friend that I trusted with my life. She loved me and I loved her like a second mother. She always helped Mother out while Father was at home fighting in the Holy Land.

While food was being offered and eaten amongst the others, I retreated to a nearby river where no one could see me cry like a baby. I knew it was immature, but I had every right to mourn over Nana's capture. Much came over, he already was told to leave and wait for Father and me and in the forest.

"Nightingale, are you alright?" he asked.

I wiped my nose on my sleeve and croaked, "I'm fine."

"If there's one thing I know about you, mistress, is that 'I'm fine' is not real with you."

I chuckled and invited him to sit down on the boulder next to me. I explained how Nana was captured by the godforsaken Gisborne and how they are going to take her to Nottingham, most likely, and maybe even torture her. This sprang fresh tears in my eyes.

"It's okay; we shall get her, Nightingale."

"No, Much, it's not. Nana is captured and it's all my fault. I am responsible for her capture and possibly her death! Do you know how much she means to me?!" He looked down at his boots. I regretted yelling at him.

"Much, I'm sorry. I just miss Nana."

"It's alright, we all miss her. I shall leave to give you the time to mourn." He left and I stared at the beautiful, yet small, river bed. I crouched down beside it and splashed my face with the cold water. It made me feel better. I had a plan to get Nana back and tonight is the night.

I grabbed my dagger and bow and arrows and darted to Nottingham. I climbed up one house and kept jumping from roof to roof. After, I leaped for the castle wall and fell down on my back, hard. I got up and used the cobblestones as hand and foot rests so I could get up. After I jumped down and hurt my feet ever so slightly. I did it, I was in Nottingham castle.

The guards were chatting and walking amongst the courtyard. I ran, making sure I was real close to the castle walls and far enough in the shadow so that no one can see me. After, I opened the doors just wide enough for me to barely slip in. I cautiously closed it and pressed my ear against the door. None of the guards seemed to hear me.

"Stupid guards." I laughed under my breath.

I was so confused on the ways of the castle because I had never been inside before. I just tried to find staircases that lead to the lower part of the castle. I didn't have the time to double check my work.

After about half an hour at ending up somewhere else like the kitchens or cellar, I made it to the dungeon. I knocked two arrows and shot them at the same time hitting both men in the back. They groaned really loudly, but lucky for me, no one would be up at this hour.

I grabbed the guys and started searching the cells for Nana. Many prisoners were groaning for freedom, food, and I heard the occasional, 'take me with you'. At the end of cell line I heard a voice rasp my name.

It was Nana. My eyes almost welled with tears. Her lips were trembling and her chin was raised high as if a dagger was to her throat. I barely had time to realize it was a trick when a hand wrapped around my waist and a dagger was to my throat.

A voice whispered into my ear, "We have been expecting you, my lady."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Nana was thrown to the ground harshly. Gisborne appeared out of the shadows and the creepy chuckle of the Sheriff's echoed in my ear. I didn't resist for I knew it would be getting me nowhere.

"Gisborne, take the Lady Nightingale to her new home and her evil nursemaid to the dungeons."

I was given to Gisborne who grabbed my arm so tightly, it hurt. I yelled, "Don't you ever say that about Nana!" For this, I was slapped across the face with a black leather gloved hand.

"Silence you ignorant girl! He barked. I was led out, but I resisted and kicking it him, but it felt like he was made of iron.

"I will drag you if I have too, Nightingale," He whispered into my ear, "and then I will torture your precious Nana myself…"

I gasped. "You are cruel! Don't, please. I will stop." I stopped and he agreed not to torture Nana, for now. I didn't protest for that would put Nana in a worse situation than before.

Once we reached my new prison, I was thrown in. The door closed before I could get out. I grabbed the door knob and tugged it as hard as I could. It wouldn't budge, I was locked in. I pounded on the door shouting 'let me out' which lead to pounding on the door, but no one responded. Eventually, I gave up. I was hopeless, locked in, and weaponless. My bow, arrows, and dagger were all taken away.

I lied down on the bed and stared the ceiling of the four poster bed, wondering how Father and Much were doing. Perhaps they were sleeping, or they could be searching frantically for me.

I never thought I would ever be caught. I thought I could be sly and sneaky, like a fox, and get Nana without anyone attacking me. I should have thought out the plan more like how to avoid Gisborne and the Sheriff, and learn more about the castle before I just dive right into saving Nana. One question really hit me. How did they know I was coming? I assumed that Nana thought I would come and they knew I had to save anyone who was dear or innocent to me. I just can't stand the fact of someone being tortured, like what they might do to Nana quite soon.

My eyes widen and my heart pounded. What's going to happen to me? How much trouble am I really in? All of this was just so stressful that I couldn't sleep. I paced the room, punched a pillow, even brushed my hair, but nothing would calm me.

I eventually gave up and at least tried to fall asleep. I need my strength tomorrow, if I am to bust Nana out and get us to the safety Sherwood has to offer. Even though, Sherwood is not the safest place, it's better than Nottingham Castle.

The next morning, a serving girl came in and dressed me in a simple red dress. She left my hair down. I was confused for why was so many riches being offered to me? Shouldn't I be in the dungeons with Nana? As the girl made the bed I asked, "Can I go down to the dungeons to see my nursemaid?"

Instead of answering, she scurried out of the room when Gisborne came in. I stood and take a small bow and said, "Is there any news, my lord?" I thought that if I was a good girl, Nana wouldn't be tortured.

"The Sheriff wants to dine with you this morning."

"Is there news of my nursemaid? Will you harm her?"

"That is for the Sheriff to decide. He is expecting you right now." I followed Gisborne to the great room where the Sheriff was eating his meal. A huge meal was waiting for me.

"The Lady Nightingale as you requested, my lord."

I was directed to the parallel side of where he was sitting. Gisborne left and I was being watched like a piece of poultry.

"My dear girl," he took ate a berry, "how are you this fine morning?"

"How is Nana faring? What did you do? Did you harm my nursemaid? How did you know I was coming?" I had questions that needed answers, immediately.

"Sit down and I shall discuss the topic. Oh, and Locksley, behave." I sat down in the seat on his right hand side. I didn't eat for I wasn't interested in his wretched food.

"Your dear Nana is perfectly fine."

"How do I know you are not lying?"

"Ha, would I lie to you, Nightingale?"

"Yes."

He placed his hand over his heart and swore, "I swear I will not lie about your Nana." He seemed sarcastic.

"No one harmed your Nana, yet," My eyes widen, "Nana said, "I know my brave girl will come! Annoying twit! We are always one step ahead, my lady." I jammed the butter knife in between his fingers.

"How dare you insult my nursemaid?!" I gasped.

"Remember, your behavior reflects on how Nana will or will not be tortured!" he chirped. I sighed and apologized. I engaged in small talk and ate some food to reduce the risk of Nana being tortured.

"So, Nightingale, how is your father doing?"

"Um, he is fine, an outlaw because of Gisborne and yourself." I said in the most polite manner. Lying would get me nowhere and rudeness either.

"Does that make you an outlaw too?"

"I was part of it, so yes it does."

"I can pardon you."

I choked on my food. "What?"

"I can pardon you if you are willing to cooperate in capturing you father and his devious outlaws."

That was when I burst. I rose out of my seat and screamed, "I WOULD NEVER BETRAY MY FATHER OR ANYONE LIKE THAT! DON'T YOU EVER ASK THAT QUESTION!" I slapped the Sheriff across the face. I backed away after I stared at him for a few moments. His mouth was hanging open. I blew it. I blew the chance to save Nana. She would be tortured and most likely I would be tortured.

I started to run out of the great hall. I felt tears starting to form, but I held them back. A gloved hand grabbed my arm. I resisted, but it grew tighter, hurting me.

"Let go!"

"You know what I hear, Gisborne?"

"The sounds of a nursemaid, being tortured." The Sheriff completed.

"No!" I shouted.

"You blew your chance, Nightingale. I was thrown to the guards who were taken me back to my chambers, to lock me in them. I didn't resist for I could only resist in holding back the tears. It was all my fault. I ruined everything.

After they slammed the door and locked, I cried to my heart's content. Nana would be harmed because of my behavior. Racking sobs hurt my chest for I could hardly breathe. My vision blurred and my face wet and hot from all the tears. I wiped them away and changed into what seems as my proper attire. I then braided my hair like Mother or Nana would.

Suddenly, I heard low voices. I pressed my ear against the key hole and listened.

"What will we do to the girl's nursemaid?" Gisborne asked.

"I have no intent on torturing the fat woman; I just want to mess with Nightingale's mind." The Sheriff said. Their whispers were barely heard as they kept walking.

It was all a trick. They were never going to hurt Nana. They just wanted me to cooperate with their evil schemes. I leaped in circles for Nana was safe. No harm was to come to my nursemaid.

Suddenly, echoes of footsteps were coming amongst the castle.

"Who's there?" The door was kicked open.

It was Allan A Dale. I hugged him tightly for I was never so happy to see him in my life.

"Where's my father?" I asked.

"Robin and the lads are to help your nursemaid out, I am to save you, love." I rolled my eyes. I thanked him.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me in the direction we were running for the top of the castle. Guards were alerted. When we reached the top, more guards came in the other direction. We were trapped. Allan grabbed a rope that was lying on the ground, tied it to an arrow, and shot it. It landed on the opposite wall of the castle.

"You can run, but you can't hide, Locksley!"

Allan hooked his bow to the line grabbed my waist.

"You might on to hold on, love." We jumped off the castle wall.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The ride was exhilarating. I loved watching the sky and people on the cobblestone streets down below zoom all around me. I felt a tickling sensation in my stomach. Soon, we dropped again and fell to the ground, a bit hard. I stood up and ran as hard as my legs could carry me. Allan was right behind.

When we reached the outlaws' camp, I dropped to the floor in pain and started laughing. Allan was leaning against and tree and chuckled, "We could have died!"

"I loved it!" I shouted.

Father, Much, and the rest of the outlaws were back at the camp with Nana. I ran to her as she spread her arms. I embraced the plump woman as hard as I could.

I noticed some blood at the back of her dress. "Nana, what happened?!" I exclaimed.

"I just got one lash, dear. Nothing to be worried of."

"I'm ready to go to Knighton to warn my lady."

"Why don't you stay with us, Nana?" I questioned.

"Nightingale, I can't stay to be an outlaw."

A huge lump formed in my throat. I whispered, "Nana, please."

"Nightingale, you are a big girl and can take care of yourself. You do not need your nursemaid slowing you down." Nana retorted.

"But…"

"No buts, Nightingale."

Robin motioned for Nana. She gave me a tight hug and kissed the top of my head. Then, she storked my hair. "Be safe, love. I will see you soon."

With that, Nana was helped up by John on the horse and she rode away. My mouth only formed two words: _Goodbye, Nana_. I walked and sat next to the fireplace.

Will came up to me and asked, "Nightingale, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Will. Just going to miss Nana.'

"Well, I'm-" Will's speech was cut short when a bunch of loud groans could be heard in the forest.

I grabbed my bow, quiver of arrows, and dagger and ran towards the sound followed by the rest of the gang. I shot arrows blindly at the man driving the cage full of Saracens.

The man stared at me as I wrestled him to the ground and grabbed the keys. He lied there. Before I could move towards the cage, he grabbed my foot and looked me square in the eye.

"Be careful, lass. These Saracens have Turk Flu. If you want to catch it, and then by all means go to them, if not, say away." He's hand tightened around my ankle.

"Let go of me." I growled.  
He did. The outlaws came and helped me truss the man and swung him facedown over a horse. I whacked the horse's thigh and they rode off.

After I unlocked the cage and the Saracens just stared at me. One young male Saracen who seemed younger than the rest stepped forward. He asked, "Why are you helping us?"

"You needed it." I answered.

"What is your…" Before he finished his answer, the Saracen pushed me to the ground and they all made an escape. A sound of angry horses, screams, and moans could be heard. Much pulled me up and we all ran away from what seemed to be Gisborne and his men.

I pulled away. Much was shouting at me to come back this instant, but I stayed as each Saracen was bound by rope and carried off. Who would treat anyone with such disrespect? They are people like us. I ran after them, like a fox, and watched as each of them was herded in front of the Sheriff.

He examined them like you would look at a horse to see how strong it was. Each of them were either pushed into the cage or shoved towards more guards. Workers were needed for the mines.

The youngest Saracen growled and tried to fit back, only to be smacked across the face and shoved even harsher than all into line. I was shocked on this behavior.

Suddenly, a hand shot out and grabbed me into the forest. It was Father. "What?" I hissed.

"I wanted to make sure you are okay." He replied.

"Why?"

"Well you are my child, Nightingale."

I groaned. "What are we going to do about it, Father?"

"If you come back to the camp, I have a plan. But, we need everyone to stick together, including you, Nightingale." I sighed and followed him back to where we resided.

The outlaws were sitting on the logs or forest floor, watching Father with intense eyes.

"We are to ambush the mines and help all the Saracens out. Meanwhile, one of us will sneak in and place Black Powder to the destroy the mine once and for all."

"I'll do it." I volunteered.

"No, it's too dangerous, Nightingale," Allan retorted unexpectedly, "I'll do it!"

"Allan, you won't go unnoticed." I argued.

"Neither will you." Allan protested.

"I am the smallest and I could go in quickly," I said, "Please, Father?"

Father creased his brow in concentration. He seemed puzzled whether to send me or Allan into the mines. "Fine, but Nightingale, for the goodness sake, please be careful."

We ran all the way to the mine. I sneaked and slithered my way past the Sheriff, Gisborne, and his men. After, I shook some Black Powder on surface of the mine. Then, I jumped into the mine as the outlaws started grabbing the Saracens away from their forced labor and giving them weapons.

I started to shake the bag as I ran across the mine. Meanwhile, I assumed Father was lighting a match to blow it up. Suddenly, the Sheriff shouted, "Cover the mine." My heart hammered. They must have known I was in here.

Dirt started to be thrown on me. I choked on it and the light was fading away. Soon, something hard was dropped accidently and hit my head. I was almost knocked unconscious. My head was searing with pain, but I refused to give in.

I fell to my knees, clutching my forehead hence I was hit. Suddenly, I heard a thud and I was picked up by the young Saracen. He helped me out of the mine, but it was too late to say thank you for I blacked out.

I woke up with a bandage on my head. The Saracen was eating supper with us.

"I was wondering, Robin, if I could stay."

"Stay for the night, Djaq." I found out the young Saracen's name was Djaq.

"No, actually for good."

"I suppose we could use another lad for the gang."

"You mean another lass." Will noted.

I laughed. "You're a girl?"

"Yes."

Father chuckled. "What's your real name?"

"Saffia. Djaq's was my brother's name, but he died in the crusades. But, I prefer you call me Djaq."

I smiled and gave her a hug. "Djaq it is then.

**Author's Note: Next chapter will have a huge decision for Robin and Nightingale. Keep reading if you want to know! Not to confuse anyone, but the pairing are OC/OC. The other OC comes in later.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I know it is short, but it tampers with your emotions. Even I was excited to see what Nightingale would do and I am the author of the story! Keep on reading, it will get interesting.**

Chapter Five

Djaq had been in the gang for three weeks. I had grown to like the woman. She was kind and a great healer. When I fell down and scraped my bony knee badly, she patched it up and in the end, it looked like I never banged it up at all.

News of the outlaws must have already spread. Mother got the letter Father and I wrote together. We wanted her to move to the Holy Land, or anywhere else, away from England. Mother reluctantly accepted, with the help of Nana, and she and my nursemaid moved to the Holy Land. I went to bed every night fretting whether I would ever see her again.

Gisborne was celebrating the King's Birthday today. The outlaws and I had our own little party toady since we knew that the King would return soon with the help of Mother.

Then, we infiltrate the party for the money hidden in Locksley Manor now owned by Gisborne. As we surrounded ourselves around the perimeter, we waited for Father's signal. Then, he signaled to head in. As we started to beat up the wimpy guards, I heard many people screaming and fleeing Locksley Manor.

Suddenly, more elite guards came; we fled and ran with our feet pounding the forest ground. Then, a pang hit me. Djaq wasn't here. When we were at the camp, I screamed, "Djaq isn't here!"

Father whipped around. "No." She had been captured. I smacked my face and sighed.

"We have to go after her!" Much said.

"This, we must do." John agreed.

We all started to dart off, but Father held me back and beckoned for the gang to wait.

"What is it, Father?"

His eyes lowered to the forest floor and he suddenly became interested in his clothing. "Father?"

He placed his hands on my shoulders. "Nightingale, I am leaving for the Holy Land."

"Why?"

"Your mother and Nana need me."

"Am I coming?"

"You decide, but I am leaving tonight."

"What about the lads?" I asked. The gang was coming.

"What's wrong?"

Father hopped onto a stone and said, "Lads, I am leaving England to go to the Holy Land and protect Marian and Nana. I am sorry, but as the man of the family I must. Nightingale is of age and has the choice." The gang broke into protests.

"Master, why?"

"My wife and my child's nursemaid are big targets. I have to protect them? Much, you have served me well, my friend. I know that we will meet again. Father's voice cracked up and Much and he both started to cry hug.

"I will take care of Nightingale like she is you." Much promised. Father muttered a thank you.

"It has been an honor." John said. We had one big group hug and dispatched after Djaq.

…

It was too easy. When she heard the news, she hugged him and hoped for the best.

I was throwing rocks into the riverbed and started to cry. As much as I missed Mother and Nana, I couldn't leave the gang. Djaq came by and sat down on the giant rock. She watched me flick the pebbles into the stream. Her silent company comforted me.

"I can't decide, Djaq. I don't want to leave the gang, but I miss my mother and nursemaid." I flicked the last rock with force.

"Let your heart decide, Nightingale. Inside you know the right answer." Djaq said and then silenced herself.

I thought about it. If I stay, I might be waiting forever for a King that might not even return! I groaned and sat down in the dirt. Thinking, should I stay or should I go?

…

Father was packed up and everyone was saying good bye. I cried hard as did he when we hugged.

"What are you going to do, Nightingale? Stay or leave?"

My mind had already been made up. I smiled and hugged each of the lads. They looked bewildered. They thought I was going to leave.

After I hugged Father and shot an arrow high up in a tree.

"I am sorry."

"Why?" Everyone was lost and was getting upset. They didn't know where I was leading them

"I am staying!"

**Author's Note: That was awesome! Nightingale is going to be 'Robin Hood'. I hope you are not mad that Robin left. I was a bit stuck on the story and I needed to move along so I thought it would be nice if Nightingale became 'Robin Hood'! Also, the reason why Robin's child is trusted with the gang is because she will show later on how she is a leader and growing up. Also, they seemed to trust Robin in the show and Nightingale is supposed to be like Robin Hood. That is why I made her the leader and why Robin left. Also since Robin wants to support Marian and Nana in the Holy Land. I hope that clears it up and I would like to thank Velocity Girl 1980 for the comments, it really helped my story. I hope this is better.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: The other OC is to be revealed in this chapter. How can it be? Read to find out! Without further ado, I give you...Chapter Six!**

...

Chapter Six

It had been a week since Father left for the Holy Land and already the responsibilities of being a leader have taken a toll on me. I found myself eating less, losing sleep, and having less fun that I thought I would have, but England needed me and that's what kept me going.

Our last haul had finished and the aroma of rabbit was in the air. Not only was my belly aching for food, but I was so tired. I had to plan so many things on where to attack and when and where to steal the taxes the Sheriff had. Everyone started to bug me about what we were going to do tomorrow. I growled and rubbed my temples, ignoring their pleas. Eventually I snapped and turned away.

"I am sorry, mistress." Much said.

"No, Much, I am the one to be sorry. I am extremely sleepy and hungry." I proclaimed.

"We understand," John started, "The stress of being a leader does have its toll."

Suddenly, I heard the sound of horses' hooves clopping and the carriage wheels bumping on the forest floor. Everyone grabbed their weapons without being told to and I beckoned for them to hide in various areas to surround the carriage. I shot the first arrow and four guards, two in the front, and two in the back, hopped from their places. We outnumbered them easily and clobbered them without giving a second thought. One of my worst fights and I still came out on top. They should really train their men better.

John opened the door and a boy with wavy black hair and ice crystal blue eyes stepped out of the carriage. He had fair skin with no marks and wore fancy attire. His beauty struck me, but I still aimed by bow with the arrow knocked in at him. He raised his hands in defeat and said, "You've won, take me away."

We bound his hands in front of him and had the remaining long strand of rope carried by Will as we took him a place close to camp. We couldn't have anyone inside the camp, even blindfolded. Besides, I wouldn't risk it. After, we tied the noble boy to the tree.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." He rolled his eyes as if bored. I groaned and placed my head in my hands. It was not one of my better days. Then, I thought about how Father would treat him. I didn't want to be that cruel.

"Allan, loosen his bonds." I ordered.

"What?" He looked utterly confused.

"Just do it!" I growled. I was in no mood to argue. Then, I apologized. He chuckled and patted me on the shoulder.

"You have the pick of who gets to watch you tonight." I offered. Might as well be kind to the noble, he could give us something in return. "You will be fed as well, so do not worry."

"You're giving me food even though I am your hostage?" he started to laugh.

"I am just offering you a nice visit during your 'stay'."

"No thank you, I am not hungry."

He chose me to watch over him. I felt shocked. Why me? I was already tired and not very alert, but he must have known I am the leader of the gang. I sighed and told the lads to empty the carriage. It was going to be a long night.

I built a cozy fire and brought two blankets to keep us both warm. I smiled and offered some of my food. Right now I wasn't hungry and I knew that with kindness, I can perhaps have a new ally. "What's your name?"

"My name is Silas of-." He stopped right there. I was so eager to find out who he was related to.

"Silas," I balanced the name on the tip of my tongue, "interesting name. My name is Nightingale or my title, Nightingale of Locksley."

"You are Locksley's daughter?" he asked.

"The one and only." I joked.

"You look a lot like Robin of Locksley with just a hint of Marian of Knighton." He smiled.

"How's your father, or mother?" I felt really curious to know. Silas frowned and turned away as if ashamed to say. I nudged him and encouraged him, but he refused to tell me.

"I am sorry if you are ashamed of your parents, Silas." I said.

"It's alright." The moon was hidden by the dark clouds. It told me it was really late at night. "Good night, Nightingale."

"Good night, Silas. May you rest well." We both snuggled under our thin blankets. I stared at the night sky and admired the bright stars above. I thought of Mother and Father tucking me into bed and telling stories of brave knights and fair maidens.

"Nightingale?"

"Yes, Silas?"

"I won't escape."

"Promise?" I inquired. I knew he couldn't, but it might happen.

"Promise."

**…**

The next morning, I brought him breakfast and all the other outlaws were gathered around me. Silas seemed in a better mood and everyone was warming up to him. Last night, I slept like a rock and felt much better rested. I told the lads that someone needed to guard Silas while I was away.

"You stay, Nightingale." Djaq insisted.

"Why?"

"You are tired and look like you use a day off, lassie." Allan kidded.

"I suppose." I sighed, giving in to my gang.

"I won't fight or struggle. I shall be a good boy." Silas pleaded. "For your information, when I first saw you, I thought, how can a girl look so drained of energy and skinny?"

As the lads left, I said good bye. It felt good not having to draw up a plan in my mind on the spot or help them get out of sticky situations.

As the day droned on, I talked to him about my life, but learned a little bit about his. I got lost in Silas' warm, yet pale ice blue orbs for eyes. They were so, mystical that I fell into a trance. He looked down at the ground.

"Nightingale?"

"Yes, Silas," I said dreamily, "I mean yes?" I said a bit sterner.

"There is something that I have been aching to tell you."

"What is it?" Finally! Something was going to be revealed about his life!

"You know how I said that I would not talk about my parents?"

"Yes?" I urged.

"I am Silas of Gisborne. My father is Sir Guy of Gisborne."

**...  
**  
**Author's Note: I hope you liked the twist and got my hints in the beginning! I worked really hard to make this work and even I was tingling when the twist of this chapter! Please review, it would really encourage me to write more!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I'm sorry that the chapter was short, but it's really suspenseful and dramatic. It keeps me on my toes. I was so excited when I wrote this and loved it. If you're still reading, then thank you very much! I revised this chapter to make it better. I would like to thank Velocity Girl 1980. This story was stuck in one spot. I would like to thank you for your constructive criticism. I hope this pleases you. Please review! May I introduce, Chapter seven!**

Chapter Seven

I couldn't even describe my shock. My mouth hung wide open and my eyes widen. I felt like I just had a fresh slap in the face. I just stared at Silas. How could he be Gisborne's son?

"You're Gisborne's son?!" I shouted.

"The one and only." He joked weakly. I smacked my head and groaned. Then, my eyes lit up. I could use Silas against Gisborne.

"Wait, does your Father care about you, like a lot?" I asked.

"Probably." He hesitated. Silas must have known that he was a pawn. He lowered his head and hid his face from me. Silas feelings were hurt. I crouched next to him and patted his shoulders.

"I won't use you as a pawn." I said. Someone who was kind and didn't struggle in an attempt to escape doesn't deserve to be a pawn. Either that or maybe I started to grow feelings for him.

The outlaws came back and he admitted it. They stared in shock and then gave him glares. "Stop it, he didn't do anything wrong!" I defended Silas. I don't know why I did that.

"He's Gisborne's son!" John retorted.

"Yes, do whatever you will, Nightingale! It doesn't matter anymore!" He screamed. It hurt. He couldn't possibly care for me that way.

I stuttered and stared at the wide and gorging eyes boring into me. I started to run away. Away from the drama and the intensity. It was too much to be a leader! Too much!

I smacked into someone. Sadly it was someone I knew. I groaned and looked up. It was Gisborne.

**…**

When I got to the castle, I was immediately thrown into the jail. The jailer grinned at me and said, "Enjoy, my jailbird!" He smirked, revealing his blackening teeth and his swollen red gums. I was disgusted and looked away.

He left me and I dropped to the ground. I failed my gang as the leader I supposedly was. Soon, Gisborne came and dragged me to the torture area. I was chained to it and had nothing but a light undershirt, boots, and a woolen jerkin. He grabbed the whip and started to hit me with it.

"Where is my son, Nightingale _Hood_?" My whole body stung. I winced, but refused to give in. Instead, I taunted Gisborne a bit more.

"I don't know, but try asking later." He whipped me again and again. Grunting and really overusing his arm. When I was blooded, but still didn't give in. He changed to the branding iron. My eyes widen. I have heard from prisoners that it hurt like you have never experienced it before.

After he was done heating, which took a while, I gulped. It would be extremely hot and I was the victim. He smacked me across the face with the branding iron. It was melting hot to the touch. I shrieked.

"How about know, Hood," Gisborne was panting, "Where is Silas?"

"Really? Do you expect me to know where your son is?" I mocked.

The branding iron was dipped into the fire one more time even though it was boiling. Gisborne pointed it and waved it into my face. I tried to back away, but the chains above me, let's just say, disagreed.

"No answers, Locksley?" He stabbed the branding iron into the middle of my gut, hard and harsh.

It was boiling and too hot. It felt like it melted my skin and went into my insides. I screeched and howled in pain. The tears were flowing down my face rapidly. It hurt like never before. When he pulled it out, I was panting and sweating.

"What about now?" He screamed.

I didn't lie anymore. "You have to kill me first."

He shoved it into my side. I roared in pain. It hurt too much. I thought he was going to stop, but I was wrong.

He warmed it up to the hottest point the branding iron and then shoved it in my chest. I fainted after only a couple seconds of unbearable heat.

I woke up with a baggy shirt on and had no bandages. Just a bunch of burns and lashes. I groaned and rested my head on the wall. It hurt still, but not as much as it did when I was tortured.

I heard a thump and saw many figures running towards the dungeon. It was the gang, I ran up to them and saw that Silas was unbound and untouched.

They let me out and Silas frowned. He scanned my injuries. "What happened to you?'

"Gisborne tortured me." I said. He growled and stormed out. We followed him and then hid while whipped his Father around to meet his eyes.

"Silas!" Gisborne tried to hug his son, but Silas pushed him away and crossed his arms over his chest. "I saw what you did to Nightingale!"

"I had to, my son. Sheriff's orders."

"You were never like this back in France!" Silas protested. "What happened to the caring Father I knew?! Hmm?"

Gisborne did something I never expected to see him doing. He started to cry.

"You're right. Nightingale, come out." I did with the whole gang following me.

"I will let you go this time Nightingale, for my son." Gisborne said.

He pointed down a dark corridor. I looked confused and frowned. "What's this?"

"It's an escape route. It leads to a cellar which leads to the underground tunnels and outside the castle." Silas hugged his Father and said, "Sorry I was so harsh." Gisborne walked away, most likely to stall the Sheriff. I grabbed Silas arm and pushed him in that direction.

"What?"

"You're one of us now, Silas." He looked bewildered, but just kept running.

Suddenly, pounding footsteps were heard. We quickened our pace and then started to hear the warning bell and the shouts of many men. They were like hound dogs, hunting us down. When we reached the courtyard, we were close to the gates, but too many were closing in. My gang and I could have beat them all, but I had to get Silas to safety right now. Suddenly, Silas wasn't at my mind. He was running towards the Sheriff.

He threw himself into the arms of the Sheriff, who turned their attention to him. Even the gang and I were curious of what would happen next. My heart hammered painfully and I felt sick in the stomach.

I started running and beckoning them to run when I heard the last words before I left Nottingham Castle. "Run, Nightingale, run!"


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

I stopped dead in my tracks and froze. He kept screaming at me to run, but I refused, I mean literally, my legs wouldn't move. I knocked an arrow into my bow, just wanting to let it impale the Sheriff, but I remembered that he could not die an unnatural death. I released it and started to run as Silas gave me a wink of reassurance. I felt better.

When I arrived, I sat down and groaned into my hands. I felt so lost and beaten down knowing that so many lives were resting in my palm, thinking that they are safe. Little John came up to me and sat down. I thanked him in my mind for his silent company.

"You know, Nightingale, whenever I am troubled, I think of the good old times with my family, and I envision a bright future. That is why I am never down." He advised.

"John, if you were a leader and had many lives that depended on your choices, what would you do?" I asked intently.

"I would relax and take a deep breath first. I can see your shoulders are tense, the bags under your eyes, and the thinness that has cloaked you." He noted.

I inhaled the fresh forest air that I had never stopped to notice and then exhaled. I felt better as the pain in my shoulders unwound and my headache went away. I sighed and took another deep breath. I started to feel sleepy, but relaxed. I hadn't felt that for a while.

"How does that feel?" John asked.

I opened my eyes and smiled into his warm ones, "Better, thank you."

"I know the stress of being a leader, I was one before you and your father came along." I nodded and told him I would go to bed. John grabbed his staff and went to his bed as well. Sleep came to me in a snap as I relaxed.

The next day, the daily haul was skipped since the gang gave twice as much. They obviously must have noticed my stress and I was thankful that they understood. We ate breakfast in silence and let the tranquil forest calm us. The thought of Silas struck my mind, and I tried to push him out of my mind. I wasn't up for doing anything, but relaxing and I am intent on keeping it that way. It still nagged me at the back of my head.

"I'm not being funny, but we haven't done anything, but sit around and frankly, I'm bored." Allan said.

"What are you going to do? Cheat some fools at the tavern?" I teased.

"Might as well?" Allan sighed. Then, he grabbed a pack filled some of his own money that he stole on his own. Yes, I know about it.

"I think we haven't had much time to talk and get to know each other." Will noted. Everyone murmured in agreement.

"I have a lovely story to tell you as a child." I said. Everyone turned and listened.

"When I was very young, I wanted to be like Mother. I always snuck in her chamber and took the dresses she had. After, I would place them on and grab Father's bow. Then, I would close my eyes and imagine myself as them. It felt like I was them. When I heard the door slam and Nana coming to check on me, I changed and hid them back where they belonged. Then, I changed."

"How?" Djaq asked.

"I am very quick at changing."

"Anyways, I hid my mouth and snickered as Nana was wondering why I was in Mother and Father's chambers. Then, she tickled me until I told the truth!" I laughed as they joined in.

The rest of the day was spent eating, drinking, and telling stories. I felt refreshed and ready to take on the challenge of tomorrow, but for now, it would be nice to have fun again.

As Much started to cook our supper, I snickered. He turned around and I just stared at him with a confused look. I waved and he waved back as if I was insane. Then, he went back to his cooking again. I chuckled once more and he whipped around. I shrugged while Much's eyes widened and turned back to his boiling rabbit, (as he said). When I laughed so hard, he whipped around and I stopped before he could see me while gazing at the trees as if they were the most interesting things in the world. He sighed, placed his hands on his hips and stared. "What is so funny, Nightingale?"

"What do you mean?" I asked. He growled in frustration and went back to his cooking.

After about a half hour, Much was about to finished and I had yet another trick up my sleeve. I crept up on him, with my heart pounding. My hands were inches away from my shoulder and I could practically whisper into his ear. I bit my lip hard so I would not burst out laughing. Then, I grabbed his shoulders and screamed, in Gisborne's voice, "OUTLAW!"

Much shrieked like a little village girl and jumped about an inch into the air. As he turned, I started to laugh and pound my fists on the ground. Tears of laughter filled my eyes and I couldn't breathe. Everyone started to laugh as well and Much crossed his arms over his chest.

"Thank you so much, Nightingale! I really loved the scare! Much said sarcastically.

**...**

**Author's Note: It was short, but I hope it was still good. I wanted Nightingale to have a day off and I hope you liked the prank on Much at the end! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I feel guilty writing this chapter because I really like Allan, but I have to for the story to continue. I am so sorry for this and I am not proud of this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Nine

While the lads were eating supper, I explained the plan to break Silas out. I felt so overprotective of him and I didn't know why. "Nightingale, I checked up on Silas while you were relaxing. He's fine, but under house arrest." I was confused. When did Allan leave the camp. I never recalled him leaving.

"Wait, Allan, when did you leave camp yesterday?"

"I got bored and went to the tavern. I saw Silas there and he told me he was fine! I'm not being funny, but what's with all the questions, Nightingale?" He protested, throwing his hands up.

I snapped, "Oi, I don't know what's your problem, Allan. What's the big deal, I just asked ya one question!"

"Great, now I'm late for something!" Allan groaned. I wondered, since when had Allan been so busy? He was the laziest of the gang.

"What do you mean?"

"I got to go, to the tavern."

"Why?" I questioned. The gang was darting their heads back and forth to watch the bickering between Allan and I. Allan ran away and Will placed a restraining hand on my wrist.

"Let him cool down."

"I am so confused. Suddenly, Allan is so busy and going to the tavern many times in one day. I mean think about it! What business does Allan have besides cheating some fools there? He hardly goes unless we're in Nottingham Town and I keep on seeing these strange marks on the wooden posts of buildings."

"Maybe it's superstition." John implied.

"Then, why has Allan has been here when we are saying plans, but when we are done and preparing, he's suddenly gone and none of the talk of the town mentioned Allan in trouble. Also, our plans are always being foiled and the Sheriff and Gisborne, the Sheriff's Master at Arms and right hand man, are always one step ahead of us as if they know what are move is going to be." I rubbed my temple because of my oncoming headache.

"Lads, I think we have a traitor in our gang."

* * *

After the constant and long protests, I hushed them and told them that I would go to the tavern and figure out why Allan is being so jumpy and moody lately. I grabbed my bow and arrow, slipped the cowl of my cloak over my head and ran to Nottingham Town into their tavern. I watched as Allan's hand was tapping rapidly on the wooden table and suddenly a black gloved hand beckoned him. I followed and watched as Gisborne was listening.

"The gang was planning to break Silas out, but I told him that he was safe."

"What does Hood do?"

"She is planning on doing a huge drop off from her stash at night where less guards are there."

I was so angry that I yanked the tag from Allan's neck and shouted, "TRAITOR!"

Allan looked bewildered, "Nightingale?"

"Hood, get her!" Gisborne screeched. I thought that he would be a bit more grateful since I did not harm his son.

I did a backflip and kicked the two guards advancing on me and then knocked arrows which shot the guards. After I ran with tears blurring my eyes. I never wanted Allan to be a traitor. Everyone in the gang was important to me and he let me down. How could he? What did I do to upset? I ran into some burly arms which were Little John's. I needed a friend. I sobbed into his shoulder as the rest of the gang came running.

"What happened, mistress?" Much looked concerned.

I looked at them and told the truth, holding Allan's tag in the air. "Allan was the traitor of our gang."

* * *

**Author's Note: Once again I felt super bad and guilty about writing this chapter, but had to in order to keep the story moving.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Sorry about the last chapter, but this story sort of follows the show so it had to happen. Allan will be redeemed like the show. The real question is, how? **

* * *

Chapter Ten

Allan had become Gisborne's right hand man. I found that out since I saw him in black velvet clothing with leather pants and fancy new boots. I decided to move on and hope that in time, Allan would think about redeeming himself, but those thoughts sometimes betrayed me and said never to expect Allan again. Once a traitor, always a traitor. I shouted no to myself. Will tapped on my shoulder telling me that we have drop offs to do. I smiled knowing that I could distract myself from Allan's betrayal. He must have had a good reason because even though Allan could be irritating at times, he still had a good side to him.

I stabbed the loot in the multiple bags and started to shoot arrows in Locksley. Many people at first started to murmur in confusion, but then thanked us for everything they had gotten. A wide grin spread across my face and gave a beam of light in my stormy heart knowing that we had gone back to our original purpose, feeding the poor. I sighed and let the gang watch in wonder as well.

"Well, come on," I chuckled, "We've got other villages to feed as well."

They laughed and we pushed each other around and ruffled each other's hair. At night, we built a campfire and decided to relax. It was nice because songs were sung, stories told, and laughs spread. Tomorrow I planned to visit Silas and see how he really is. But it still felt nice to go back to our true calling.

* * *

When the gang fell asleep, I strapped my bow and arrows and knives at my person and ran to Nottingham Castle. I climbed over the wall with difficultly, but still managed a perfect landing. The guards were doing their nightly stroll around the castle, but paid no attention to me. I smirked remembering how easy it was when I was trying to save Nana. I ran in the shadows and then ran into the main entrance and sneaked in before the guard who was turning towards it saw me. After, I started to run down the dark corridors and heard the soft echoes of footsteps and hushed voices being heard. I recognized the voices of Allan, Gisborne, and Vaisey. I leaned into the keyhole of the door and started to listen.

"When is the next meeting of the Black Knights?" Gisborne asked.

"Next Saturday at noon. It's the only time they're available, if you catch my drift." Vaisey said half distracted and didn't seem very pleased with his right hand and Master at Arms.

"Do you want me to attend?" Allan eagerly asked. Vaisey frowned and started to wave his hand in the air, droning on about how Allan was not ready or worthy enough to come, yet. My heart fell at this, but I reminded myself that Allan would be alright and will be redeemed.

"Well, that's all for tonight, I'm tired of your two voices." Vaisey groaned and started to leave the chamber. I crammed myself against the wall and then waited for the three men to leave before I snuck in and grabbed whatever was useful. Some half planned plans on paper were there and I took them. Why was it so easy? Maybe these were fakes, but could prove to be useful in someway. I checked the corridors to find no one and then peeked inside. Some of them said catch Hood, others were fakes, but one caught my eyes, even though it was just a duplicate. It was the pact of the Black Knights and could prove to be useful. I stuffed in and organized everything else so it looked as it did before, taking all the other stuff that wasn't useful out.

Then, I ran to the lords' chamber area and strained my ear to listen for Silas voice. My luck finally started to change. A boy in black clothing and short wavy black hair came out and started to walk towards me. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the dark. I chuckled as he hugged me, relieved that I was alright. It felt nice to be in his arms, but I pushed that thought away.

"I thought you were injured, Sir Silas." I teased. He gave me a gentle nudge.

"What are you doing here, Nightingale?"

"I was here to visit you, but I got something valuable."

"Which is?"

"The Sheriff's copy of the pact. Do you realize that this is evidence against the Sheriff?" He beamed and spun me around whispering that it was wonderful.

"Is there anything I could do for this worthy cause?"

"Actually, yes. There is, Silas, you see, I need a spy in the castle to mess with their minds and could help us redeem our status. Instead of the bad guys being one step ahead, let the outlaws be one step ahead." I explained.

"Hmm.." Silas murmured, "I will do it."

* * *

In the morning I was all jittery and saw the gang looked befuddled. I finally told them, chuckling, "You know how Allan was the Gisborne's little spy? Silas will be ours."

* * *

**Author's Note: What did you think? I hope it makes up for chapter nine! **


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I feel really committed at writing this story. This chapter is set in Season 2 Episode 1 like the last two chapters were. It bounces around and I am sorry if you don't like that. It only follows the show a little bit, but not that much. Without further ado, I give you chapter eleven! P.S. This chapter is dedicated to Nightingale and John talking because Little John wasn't really in the show enough so I thought it would be nice if there was a Little John scene! **

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Over the past few days, Silas had not found anything new, but that an important woman was coming to Nottingham and that was it. Literally that was the sentence and I felt the urge to ask him for more, but if that was all he knew, that I would leave it at that. I smiled and gave him a quick hug. Later that today, Silas came and told us that she was going towards Sherwood. I asked him where he found this information. He told me that he found that the woman was coming at the Council of the Nobles and that the lady was coming towards Sherwood in a private conversation with Allan. My heart fluttered because I knew Allan wouldn't be the bad guy. I couldn't bear to lose another of my gang anyways.

I told the lads all about it and they started to nod and smile finally feeling a new sense of security knowing that we are doing better in our haul quota and that we are starting to beat the Sheriff in the safety of England. I was interrupted by the clops of horses and the creaking of a carriage. I motioned for them to get into the positions. Will helped me with the makeup and I lied in the middle of the path. They stopped and one guard was sent to make sure that I was alive. I wanted to giggle, but held it in. He nudged me with his foot and told the lady, "She's dead."

I opened my eyes and grabbed his ankle, "Oh, I'm not dead. I'm alive." I hopped up and punched the man which started to stagger backwards. We pointed our weapons at them as I screamed, "This is an ambush! Give us all your valuables and we'll let you go, if you don't," I chuckled, "Then we will have problems."

She pulled out a small dagger, very stealthy and then threw it. I caught it between the blade and threw it away. "Oh, Hood's daughter as I heard." the lady giggled, "GET THEM!"

The woman's guards had just a little bit more experience in fighting than the castle ones, but not that much. I easily defeated a dozen of them when I reached the woman, I noticed a box were rattling noises were being heard. "Ahh, you have noticed my babies, Nightingale Hood." While I was distracted, she kicked me in the belly and I staggered back as I told the gang to head back to camp which Will just built. It was gorgeous.

"Won't brother be surprised to see me?" The woman muttered.

* * *

When we reached camp, I groaned a little, but burst out laughing at my plan which failed. "I wish I was a better leader." I muttered. Little John seemed to overhear and said, "Nightingale, you are doing fine. Do you know why we let you to be our leader after your father left?"

"Hmm?"

"With the young, you must give them opportunity. Otherwise, you might as well have them in a safety chamber. When I saw the way you are so committed to what you do, I thought to give the lass a chance and you have proven yourself."

"Little John, how can I thank you with your constant help? Sometimes I feel that I took your position as leader and if I did, I am truly sorry."

"Nightingale, there is no true leader of the gang. There are secondary leaders and primary leaders. That means everyone in this gang is a leader, but you are our initial one. Understand? I still feel like I need to guide everyone. Besides, ask around. All the lads and Djaq feel like that they are leaders in their own ways."

"I feel like I have been the center because of my confusion."

"Do not be, child. When I was a lad, I thought that I was the center because so many problems involved me. Just because you are practically of age, Nightingale, does not mean I do not see you as a child who needs guidance."

Realization hit me. Father trusted John to take care of me and the gang. That was why it was my choice. Plus, I could take care of myself, but I am still young and impressionable. "My eyes have been opened. Thank you, John! I see that everyone contributes to the gang equally and carries their own weight. I contribute my plans and help while Will gives his crafts, Djaq gives her medicine, Much gives his time, you give your advice, and I give my plans!" I hugged the big man and told him thank you over and over as he chuckled.

"What were you like as a young lad?" I asked eagerly as I placed my head in my hands.

"Well get comfortable, it's going to be a long story."

Little John explained how he had four brothers and one sister, but one of the brothers died due to illness. He played many games with the children like Save the Princess and Defeat the Villain, but as he grew older, the boys at his age started to pick on girls by pulling their hair, playing with their flowers, or tugging on their hair ribbons. When he was just a bit older than I, John meet the young lass, Alice. One day, he invited her on a walk in Locksley Meadow and it was like love at first sight. I sighed, imagining what it would be like. About six years later, John found out that Alice was going to have a baby. Nine months later, he became an outlaw and missed the birth of his own child, Little Little John. I started to tear up and tell him that I was sorry, but he said that even though he misses his child, he still has one to take care of and I knew that was me.

I gave him a pat on the back and told him that all will be well. After spending the day with Little John, I felt a surge of hope run through me. I wasn't going to give up on England or slow down yet just because of Allan. I will have faith in him, even though he betrayed the gang. The gang has never given up on me and I will not give up on them.

* * *

**Author's Note: What did you think about the talk between Nightingale and Little John? Also, Robin and Marian will be coming back very soon...**


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I will skip some episodes just to get the story moving. Remember, the story sort of follows the show, but not exactly. I would still like to thank Velocity Girl 1980 because this author had been helping me by making me think on how to make my story better. Thank you once again. Sorry if the escape is inaccurate. I haven't seen "Sister Hood" for a while.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

We were in Nottingham Town when I saw a woman tied to a post, telling her children in a harsh tone to leave quickly. I slithered and dodged the crowd as I made my way to her. My eyes filled with sadness because like Dan, she took the punishment for her children. It was sweet, but unbearable to see, especially if you were the child. I scanned my perimeter and than whispered, "What's your name?" She turned to me and her eyes turned cold. When she finally realized who I am, the woman rolled her eyes.

"Why should I tell you?"

"I can help you."

"No thank you. Now get out of here, I'm taking the punishment for my children."

"Please let me. I can give you food to feed your children. Tomorrow, we will do our daily drop offs once more, but I need your name."

The woman sighed and then stared at me. "Oi! The name's Rose." I smiled and then left thinking only about Rose and her children. Poor woman, but something seemed unusual as if I had seen that face before, but I dismissed the thought. I must be weary from today's drop offs. We doubled our efforts, but it was still tiring, especially under the hot and flaming sun. This would not stop me from helping.

* * *

The next morning, the ganga and I went to Nottingham Town to deliver Rose the food, but she wasn't there! I turned to find her closer to the castle and a stand with two metal clamps. They were open while a man had a mask over his face and an axe lay next to him. My heart fluttered. This was bad because the children were to have their hands chopped off. Silas wasn't there. I wondered why because he hadn't been showing up. Suddenly, I caught sight of him as I climbed the tallest house. He was shaking his head from his chamber. I shook it off, but I should have paid attention to his warning.

The children came out while Rose was sobbing and sniveling for her children. The Sheriff was right behind them as the clamps were shut down on their little right arms. I knocked in three arrows, one for the executioner and the other for the board with the clamps that held Rose's children hostage. The Sheriff chuckled and started, "My dear people, this children are guilty for stealing," Meanwhile, the children were squirming in order to free their hands while Rose's sobs turned into wails. "SILENCE, WOMAN! Anyway, they think that they are protected because their dear poor mummy took the punishment for them. But they are not! So, they will each lose a hand." The wails got louder and louder that I could swear my eardrums would pop off.

I aimed and sighed, letting my muscles relax. I let go of the bow string and the arrows hit the executioner which sent the axe flying, and the clamps. I shouted, "ROSE, CHILDREN, RUN!" I jumped down to distract the guards while the gang helped the children and Rose. The children ran away, but Rose didn't. I kept hacking at the guards, but they doubled in number. I told the gang to leave in order to protect the kids now running away with them. Suddenly, I was outnumbered while Rose removed her disguise. "Hello, pretty girl."

"Did I tell you, Nightingale, I have a sister?" the Sheriff chimed. He chuckled as I groaned.

"So those weren't your children?" I asked.

"Ugh, no. I _hate_ children." I was taken away, upset that I had fallen for that trick. If only Mother and Father were here now, they could help in leading the gang. The main reason they left was to warn King Richard and possibly bring him back.

I was taken to a chamber in where I was bound by my wrists and lifted into the air. A curtain was dropped over me. I sighed and moaned as I heard the footsteps echo. The Black Knights were here. I sighed and struggled even though I know it would not do me any good. Vaisey's sister, named Davina as I heard, shouted, "Behold, I give you, Nightingale Hood!" What can I say? The child follows the parent. The curtain was lifted to reveal me looking vunerable and weak. I heard the slithers and hisses of snakes and looked down below to find out that I was right. "Death by fanging. How's that, Nightingale?" Davina said. As she let the pulley lower me, I curled myself in a ball to prolong my life.

After a minute, the warning bell was sounded. I knew it had to be Silas or the gang. I murmured a soft thank you as the stopper for the pulley was placed back in and everyone was dismissed. The castle guards said that Silas was trying to escape. Everyone dashed out except Davina who stayed and started to tease and laugh. "I have heard of you, Hood. How everyone loves you and your family. Sadly, no one seems to care that you are about to die." I hang my head in shame. "You want to know something. You're going to die without a audience, Nightingale." She let the stopper out and then threw it to the snakes. Then the woman left, cackling. I sighed and tried to plan my escape. A bow as standing there. That was when a plan hit me.

I swung back and forth until I could grab the bow and arrow that was there meanwhile using the staff. After I knocked it down. I tried to sit down, but swung over and laid upside down, but had my knees on there. The bow was looped around my legs and then the arrow as knocked in. It took so much energy, but I had to do it. I cut my bonds and almost fell in the pit of snakes, but I sighed after I was more stable. Then, I swung my legs down and started to slither to the end where the staff was just barely staying up right. I grabbed onto the edge and made it off. I gasped and sucked in so much air. I didn't realize that Davina standing over me. As she kicked me, I grabbed her leg and she started to wobble and then she tripped and fell into the pit. She was screaming and staring down at the snake that was wrapping itself around her waist. Vaisey had come in.

"Hood! Save my sister."

"Help me." Davina cried.

"Now, don't make any sudden," she shrieked as the snake bit her, "movements." I groaned. I helped her up and Vaisey took his little sister into his arms. While they were talking I escaped. I heard only part of it. She was trying to prove herself and I felt a bit of remorse, but didn't show it as I ran back to the woods.

* * *

At night, I snuck into Silas chambers. I hugged him and told him thank you. He said your welcome and then I left with a smile on my face.

When I arrived, two hands went over my eyes. It was Much because I could hear by his voice, "We have a surprise for you, mistress."

"Then show me." I giggled like a small child.

I was directed by lads into our newly built camp. When he removed my eyes, my eyes filled with tears in less than a second.

"NIGHINTGALE!"

Mother and Father were in the camp. Mother and Father were in Sherwood.


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: This chapter is a filler. I just placed in an imaginary date for the filler chapter. **

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

I felt their embrace tighten as their clear tears stained my hair. I was so, I could not even begin to describe how I felt. I sighed and let my head rest on their shoulders as the embrace lasted for a while. Meanwhile, the ice broke and everyone in the gang joined in. When the hug broke, Father asked, "Where's Allan?" I sighed and let my shoulders drop. I couldn't say that he betrayed us without the tears flowing down my cheeks once again. I shook my head and then Will piped up, "He betrayed us to Gisborne and the Sheriff."

"On the bright side," Djaq started, "We have a new spy. His name is Silas, but sadly he is Guy of Gisborne's son. Still, he has proven to be good." It was the worst possible moment that Silas arrived on his horse with the cowl of his cloak thrown over his head. I groaned and slapped my forehead in disappointment. He was a bit hesitant when he saw Father in coming down. He stepped into the light, taking long, slow, cautious steps and then waved weakly.

"I am so sorry to intrude. Lord and Lady Locksley, I am Silas." He didn't add of Gisborne, but my parents already knew.

"It's alright, Silas. We have heard how you have proven yourself." Mother reassured him.

"I came with excellent news. It might be long so all of you might want to find a seat." He took a deep breath and cleared his throat, "For months, the Sheriff and the Black Knights had been planning to find the place where King Richard was to return from the Holy Land, but here is the problem. They want to kill the King soon."

"Why?" Will interrupted.

"Prince John is getting upset and impatient with him. Therefore, they are planning to leave for the Holy Land in two weeks. I must warn you, they plan to take me a long. I will leave place markers and try to convince Allan to be good again, but it would not be easy." We all nodded. "When they reach the King's camp, they plan on lying of what is happening in England and plan to stay overnight. Then, that is when one of the Black Knights will kill the King and the whole group would leave before sunrise."

"Wait, how do you know?" Father asked.

"Lord Locksley-"

"Just call me Robin."

"Robin, I spied on their meetings for a while to obtain the information for the outlaws. It is simple. Anyways, I will start coming more often for more details of the trip, try to give you a map, and please try to stay out of the trouble. If you want to save the King, you must be wary. Also, I will try and convince them not to take me, though I highly doubt it. Who knows? Maybe Nottingham would be better without Vaisey and my father for a while." Silas made his way back to his horse when he remembered, "Oh, I forgot to say! Happy Birthday, Nightingale!"

I shook my head in confusion. My birthday was October 3rd which was tomorrow. "Thank you, Silas, but my birthday is tomorrow."

"I know, Allan told me. I just wanted to say just in case I couldn't make it to the camp, tomorrow." We thanked him and he rode off into the night.

We all went to bed and I had a big smile glued to my face. It was not because of my day of birth tomorrow, but that fact that Allan still cared about the members of the gang and my parents had returned. One question hit me which wiped the smile of my face. Did they tell the King?

* * *

The next morning, the camp was gone. That question kept bugging me, but I placed it out of my mind. Today I was to celebrate, but only if I could find my gang! I got up, washed, and dressed. After my daily routine in the morning, I came back and so many people jumped out of hiding places. They all yelled "SURPRISE!" I shrieked and fell backwards after jumping so high. The surprise was startling, but I started to cackle after. I hugged each and everyone one of the lads and then my parents. Small home made tarts made by Much himself were passed about as we spoke. So far, my seventeenth birthday was enjoyable, but then I remembered. The daily drop offs, who would do those? As I munched on the tarts which were surprisingly delicious, I asked, "What about the daily drop offs?"

"We already did those when you were asleep!" Much said. I raised my eyebrows.

"By the way, nice tarts, Much!"

"Why thank you, Nightingale. I'm glad that someone appreciates them!" Much raised his head high and tall while we all laughed.

Then, I started to think, if only Nana was here. Suddenly, huge hands wrapped tightly around me. "Oi!' I shouted, but turned to find Nana. Once again, my eyes filled with tears and hugged the plump woman. She smiled and stroked my hair as I rested my head on her shoulder.

"NANA! How did you get here?" I asked with my eyes still wet and teary.

"I came with the Lord and Lady. I am only staying for one day, then back to the Holy Land." I sighed and looked at the ground. "Don't worry, child. I will come back after this scandal is situated." I told her it was okay because I only had my precious Nana for one day. May as well enjoy it.

I told my parents and Nana all about how it was like being a leader and how the gang was doing fairly well. I skipped the part about Allan's betrayal because they already seemed to know, John must have explained it to them, and told them about how Silas was doing a great job at being a spy. When my tongue get not resist holding my question any longer, I asked, "Have you told the King yet?'"

Mother and Father sighed while playing with the folds of their clothes. "Nightingale, we barely found their camp and then, they dismissed us. The King was to busy fighting the Turks." I nodded and then changed it to a happier note by saying how Will surprised all of us with this new camp. He blushed and told me to stop giving him credit, but I gave him a friendly nudge. At night, we had a hearty dinner and desert. So much squirrel and rabbit that by the end, I felt sick. The desert as a larger tart, but was still wonderful! In the end, I said goodbye to Nana who had left and asked if Mother and Father if they were staying.

They smiled and looked at me. I made my eyes widened and started to whimper like a small child just to persuade them. "Nightingale, we have decided a long time ago."

"What's the answer?" I pouted and then suppressed a giggle.

"We are staying."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Bad luck definitely hit us this week which ruined my birthday streak. Last week, since it was my birthday, there had been so much good luck, but now it was gone because the Sheriff had disappeared from Nottingham. A week ago, Silas warned us that if the Sheriff died an unnatural death, Nottingham would be razed to the ground. If you know what I mean, Vaisey has disappeared. I paced the floor back and forth running my fingers through my hair, but Much placed a hand on my shoulder. "Nightingale, Robin and Marian will take care of it, I am sure of it." I relaxed because now that my parents were back, I didn't have to be the leader.

Silas came riding in on his horse while our meeting. He apologized for always intruding on the wrong moments with a dark red blush added in. "Nightingale, my father requires your help, all of yours, if you are willing to take it." All of us said yes and we ran for Nottingham. We entered the banquet hall in where Gisborne was sitting and everyone helped themselves in seating arrangements by taking a seat wherever they chose. Gisborne's fingers were twirling manically and his breathing was ragged. "You know why I called all of you here." Gisborne said. We all nodded.

"You all have free pass into the castle for today _only_." Allan added. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Enough chit chat," I started, "Where do we divide our teams to look."

"I have sent some of the guards to look in the villages and Nottingham town."

"Alright," Father piped in, "I will send Will and Much to Klun, John and Djaq to Locksley, Marian and I will be in Nottingham Town, and Silas and Nightingale can look in Sherwood. Now, send more guards for Knighton and Nettlestone." No one argued and we all broke into our pairs. I shot a quick glance to all of them and saw Will and Djaq locking fingers together, but when they saw my glance, they quickly broke away. I waved and then turned to Silas, feeling ridiculous.

We ran at full speed to Sherwood. There was no time to waste because if we did, all of us would have failed and there would be no Nottingham to feed. Just burned cinder, corpses, and ashes staining the one pure ground. I sighed as we slithered and sneaked our way all around Sherwood, looking for footprints or signs that Vaisey had been there. Silas noticed me and asked, "What's wrong, Nightingale?" I stared into his gorgeous blue eyes, but looked away. Many weeks ago, my heart fluttered just the same. Was I starting to fall for Silas? "I am worried for Nottingham. Even the villagers are looking for their godforsaken Sheriff." He grabbed my hand and told me to relax. I inhaled deeply and than exhaled. It helped me, but I was still worried. I started to laugh out of nowhere. I clamped my hand over my mouth and looked away. Silas chuckled with me.

"What's so funny, Nightingale?"

"Honestly, Silas, I don't know."

"Maybe you are too stressed. You are looking on the dark side. Look at the bright side, I get to spend the whole day with _you_ and we don't have to worry about him or his evil plans." Silas squeezed my rough and shaking hands. I stifled another giggle which sounded like a cackle. He looked at me longingly when I turned. Silas shook his head and then said, "There he is!" We darted to a man in silk pajamas and grabbed the shoulders to stop the man in his tracks. When he turned, it revealed to be a man. We groaned and backed away.

"Wait, where did you get those pajamas?" Silas questioned.

"I had a fair trade with a short ugly man, I swear!" We groaned and then apologized for the inconvenience. After, we ran back from where we came and kept roaming aimlessly in the forest.

"Now we are never going to save Nottingham!" Silas shouted. I placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Don't give up hope yet, Silas." We chuckled and kept walking. New tracks appeared and we followed them. When we arrived, I grabbed his arm and we hid behind a bush. A woman with...Vaisey were looking through the treasures. Little John was tied up as some little boys were tormenting him. I knocked an arrow and shot it at the treasure. Vaisey turned.

"Don't you know it's rude to rummage through people's belongings?"

* * *

**Author's Note: I might add another chapter before I am done writing for the night. **


	16. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Turns out I am really committed to this fan fiction! I am almost done and it keeps me wanting to write more! This chapter combines two episodes. I give you chapter fifteen!**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

I smirked as Father was sneaking up on the Sheriff and Mother on the woman. Both of them clobbered them over the head and Mother went to untie John as the little boys ran away. Silas and I hopped down from the little hill which had the bush we were hiding behind. Father trussed Vaisey and threw a cloth bag over his head and then Silas brought a horse that was kept from camp at all times while Mother and I threw Vaisey over the horse. Father climbed the horse and then smacked his feet into the horse's thighs, desperate to make it to Nottingham. All of us followed shortly after Father left and Will and Djaq arrived. At Nottingham, I bid Silas farewell and watched as Father rode out of sight with the Sheriff bellowing, "GISBORNE!" He rode next to us and watched as Vaisey took the bag off his head and threw it to the ground, spitting on it. He kept shouting screeching as all of us ran off.

At the camp, I gave my own performance of the Sheriff howling at Gisborne while everyone broke into laughs at supper. It was great how we could all still keep the laughs in more intense times. When we all went to bed, a huge wave of relief washed over me. I sighed and looked up at the stars, relieved that Nottingham would not be razed to the ground by Prince John's armies. I slept soundly which hardly happened at all since I had become an outlaw.

* * *

The next morning, Silas came with the daily update on the news and activity of the Black Knights. "Irish mercenaries?" I exclaimed. It was shocking that the Black Knights and Vaisey were that desperate that they have called upon mercenaries. I sighed and then told him thank you. He left, saying happy birthday to Father one day early. Silas was thanked and then he left. I was happy to know that Silas was kind, unlike his father. I gave a quick smirk in the direction that Silas had gone and then prepared myself for the daily hauls today.

* * *

The next day, the gang and I were rushing Father to an old barn in Nettlestone. I was giggling under my breath because I really wanted to spoil the surprise. When we arrived, we all shouted happy birthday and big hugs went around. He thanked everyone and a huge pig was lying around. I cocked one eyebrow up. "Much, where on earth did you get that?"

"What?" He protested, "Today is a feast."

Suddenly, many shouts were heard and everyone groaned. The mercenaries were here. Much apologized, but I gave him a quick hug telling him it was alright. We all barricaded the barn and sat in the middle. Nothing was going to ruin my father's birthday. I would be sure of that. I peeked outside and shouted, "Oi, we are not leaving!"

"That's fine!" the leader shouted, "We can wait all night!" I took that challenge.

After a half hour, everyone got bored. I wasn't surprised. Djaq smiled and suggested , "How about we play a game? It is called Kailia and Dimna. It is on your last night because we are all starving, we tell all our personal secrets. Who wants to start?"

No one said anything, but just stared at Djaq. She sighed and said, "Let me begin. I want to say that I love you, but in different ways. For example, you are all my like my siblings, except one man. I don't know what to say except that I am madly in love with him," she sighed as Will started to fiddle with his outlaw tag, "Will Scarlett, you are a beautiful and kind man. From the moment I have laid my eyes on you, I have been madly in love."

Will took it from there. "Djaq, I think you are the loveliest woman in the world and a great physician. I was madly in love with you to, but to afraid to admit it." We all sighed as I started to chant kiss. Everyone laughed and join in as they went in for a passionate one. We cheered.

"I would like to say that," I started with my voice cracking, "I love you all so deeply and still care for Allan even though he betrayed us. I see the good in all of you and each of you have your own skills to add to this gang. I don't think that any of my plans would have worked without all your heart and loyalty. There is something that I have been hiding from all of you." I took a deep breath. I wished I didn't have to tell them that I loved Silas, but there was no other way. Once you start in this game, you have to finish, "I love Silas of Gisborne." Everyone's eyes widened and I stared at the floor. Djaq clapped and everyone joined in.

"Wait, you are not mad?' I asked Mother and Father.

"Whoever you love is your decision, Nightingale." Mother said warmly, giving Father a short peck on the lips. My heart felt lighter.

"Today is a good day to die." John muttered.

Much burst, "Why do you always keep saying that?"

"Because it always is a good day to die, Much! You want to know why I say that? I live in a mad world. I missed the birth of my child and abandoned my family in need when I became an outlaw!" John growled in a tone I never had heard before.

I placed a hand on the broad shoulder, "John, I am sorry, but things will be better." I croaked. Then, I leaned in for a hug which was first unnatural, but then it helped. He sighed and apologized. Everyone was joyful and filled with glee, except Much who kept pacing the barn floor.

"What's wrong, Much?" Father asked.

He kept groaned and sighing and finally, Much cried. "Master, you know I worship you, but I feel so, so..."

"So what?" I said.

"No one ever appreciates what I do and the time I dedicate to this gang. Doing chores that no one even bothers to do!"

"I do!"

"You do, Nightingale, but only you do! Master, we use to spend a lot of time and suddenly I am pushed aside!" Much cried, but Father came up and apologized with tears in his eyes giving Much a big hug.

"Much, I am sorry. I should have paid more attention to you."

"Besides, we really do appreciate what you do for us, even if we don't show it." Will added with a hand over Djaq's shoulders. All of us murmured in agreement. Dawn was coming.

In silence and unison, we all grabbed our weapons. The couples gave each other one more affectionate kiss and then faced the door. "I will see you all in heaven." Father croaked. Large thick tears were running down my face all to quickly. I was not ready to let go.

All of us kicked the door at the same time and shouted, "WE ARE ROBIN HOOD!"

* * *

**Author's Note: I am pretty sure that was not how the episode, "A Good Day to Die" went, but I felt like it needed a powerful chapter ending. What did you think of the ending? I'm done for the night. In the chapter, they ate the pig a while ago. :)**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

What I saw out there was a blur. A bunch of mercenaries with raised swords and a determined look. I didn't care what they were, but I just hacked and slashed at them. My moves and agility was too much and too quick for their speed. I cackled as Father and I teamed up to take out a large man. Then, I grasped hands with Little John who spun me around and around to knock the men coming in all directions. After, he let go and I flipped over, landing my two feet. When all of them were either defeated or running, we gave each other slaps on the back and quick bumps of the shoulders.

"I wonder what the Sheriff will say about his mercenaries!" Much shouted with triumph. I chuckled and gave him a quick hug. I was happy to know that we lived and defeated at least three hundred mercenaries. The odds were against us and we won. That was saying how committed and determined we are. It didn't matte what numbers anyone had. It mattered the skill and loyalty to what you are doing. I thought of the Sheriff. He wasn't committed to this, he just wanted power! I meant every swing of the sword for the poor and starving.

We sat down on the soft grass to rest. I stared to find a two figures running down the grass fields. I squinted real hard to find Allan and Silas sprinting and shouting as hard and fast as they can. I beckoned the gang to come and we carefully walked over. Allan fell to the ground while Silas collapsed on the grass. As I gave him water, I saw Father grab Allan's collar and then made the man stand up. I had never seen this side of my father before. "What are you doing here, _traitor_?"

"Hoi, I'm a good guy now. I freed Silas and came here to warn you!" Allan protested weakly. I stared at him. The man who betrayed us, but I just couldn't give up hope yet. I sighed and told Father to release him.

"I am in charge, Nightingale!"

"Father, no one had ever given up on me while I was potentially leader," I defended Allan, "I will trust him. In fact, I would lay my life down for all of you."

"Nightingale!" Father warned. Mother came up and placed her head on Father's shoulder.

"Maybe our daughter has a point, Robin." she purred. Father let Allan go and Allan explained everything.

From now on, they were traveling without delay and would not stop for anything. No matter what distractions there are, they won't stop. "Then we go after them." Father said with a smirk crossing his face.

"I'm sorry I betrayed you all." Allan stammered out.

I swung my hand over his shoulders. Allan looked bewildered as did everyone else. I love the way they do that. Then, I took the tag out of my pocket that I had just in case Allan would come back and held it in the air. Everyone started to either shake or nod their heads. Allan reached out for it, but I snatched it out of his reach. "You may have this after you have proven yourself." I warned. He told us a quick way to reach the Sheriff. We all accepted, now placing our full trust in Allan A Dale.

There were no horses because it was obvious that they were in a hurry, so we spilt into groups, knowing that this would be better because what if all of us were caught at the same time. Before we all left, Silas noted, "There are markings of clothing. All of us stay close to the North Road, but not to close."

As we ran, I noticed Silas. The way his raven black hair was plastered to his fair skin and the gorgeous blue eyes, concentrated on the path ahead. I sighed, thinking that if the world could stop, just for one second, everything would change. As soon as Silas snapped his head around, I turned to face the road with hot cheeks, filled with embarrassment. I hoped that one day, I would have the courage to actually tell him my feelings, but who knows when that would happen? When we reached a local village I didn't even know about, we took a short break. Mother and Father were looking for horses while the rest of the gang explored. I will give the outlaw tag when we reach the coast of the Holy Land. Silas and I sat in the meadows, in the outskirts of the village. I was playing with the grass while he stared at the great blue sky.

I broke the ice. "Silas?"

"Yes, Nightingale?'

"I love you." I blurted without even thinking. My mouth could not hold this for much longer. I looked away with tears of shame filling my eyes. That could have not been any worse, shouting out I love you to someone who might or might not love you back. I smacked my forehead in disappointed and then laid down in the soft grass, staring at the sky and not even bothering to look at Silas.

"Nightingale?"

"What?"

"I-" He started, but paused. My heart skipped a beat as I was waiting for his answer. "love you too."

I shot up in shock and shouted, "WHAT?"

"After staying with the gang as a captive, I just couldn't stop thinking about the dauntless Nightingale of Locksley."

"Same here. I couldn't stop thinking about the generous Silas of Gisborne."

Something amazing happened that I never would have expected coming from the respectful Silas of Gisborne. He pulled me into his embrace and gave me a short kiss. I enjoyed it, but then broke away as my parents were coming. I blushed, but they laughed, sitting in front of us. Silas' cheeks were scarlet and I could tell he was even more nervous then me because his hands were twirling around each other in anxiety. "I am so sorry, Lord and Lady Locksley. I could not resist."

"Relax, Silas. I think it's nice that Nightingale actually loves someone, especially that it is with someone as respectful as you." Mother beamed.

Father sighed and placed a hand on Silas' shoulder. "Take care of her, Silas." Then, Father stared at him intensely. "Do you promise to take care of my daughter? To love and care for her? To put up with her?"

"I do, Robin of Locksley."

"Then you have my blessing."

"Wait, Father, I do not want to marry yet."

"I know, my child, but when the time comes."

Silas took out a ring and placed it on my ring finger. "Will you marry me, Nightingale of Locksley?" I started to cry and accepted.

As I wiped the tears away, I said, "But not now, it is too early for me."

"I will wait forever." Silas beamed.

"So would I, Silas."

Now I would have and hold Silas until death do us part.


	18. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: This story ends with the season 2 finale so it is almost over. One side of me is happy because I'm almost done, but one side is sad because I loved writing this story! I added my twist to the show. For those of you that are still reading and up to this point, I would like to dedicate this chapter to you!**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Silas and I held hands as we walked down the grassy hill to our horses. Even though I didn't need any help, Silas offered his help and I took it. I was his fiancée and he was mine. Even though the marriage was to be held in a couple years, when the time is right, it was still fun to act dependent on each other. I thrust my knees into the side of the horse when everyone was ready and we took off at full speed. Mother warned us that there would be no more breaks, it's not worth losing a bunch of time just because we were saddle sore or the horses were slacking off. They bought great horses that were built for long distances and I am grateful.

It got much colder as night started to fall and the wind still wild and fresh amongst out skin. When we reached the coast of the Holy Land, the men went to find out when the next ship leaves. We all stared with dreamy eyes at the stars. Mother was obviously thinking about Father, Djaq was thinking about Will most likely, and I was thinking of Silas. The way his wavy black hair tumbles down the start of his neck and forehead in perfect waves. How warm his eyes are unlike his father's which are cold and filled with hate. I sighed and stared at the stars, thinking of all the dead lovers in the sky, next to each other forever. When we are dead, Silas and I will be up there. The men came back with sweat on their faces and their faces were the shad of tomato red.

"What's wrong?" asked Djaq.

"The next ship for the Holy Land leaves tonight." Allan panted.

"How do you know?" Mother asked.

"Because the Sheriff, Gisborne, and his men are already preparing. There are no trips to go to the Holy Land ever since the war with the Turks. We need to leave right now." Will instructed.

"What about the horses?"

"Forget the horses." Much waved his hand and we all followed.

The ship wasn't that big. Sure, she was beautifully constructed, but it wasn't big in size. We carefully climbed up the ship's side and pulled ourselves over the railing. A trapdoor was visible and I opened it. Each of us filed in and closed it. This was the way to the cellar. Everything must have already been stocked so we just hid in the shadows and the barriers the food had to provide with us. I sat next to Silas as we waited. I rested my head on his shoulder as he placed his arm around me.

"When is this ship leaving?" I asked.

"In the hour." John answered. I thanked him and remained silent for footsteps were heard and the low calls of men could be heard. I relaxed my shoulders and sighed with relief coming in and duress coming out. I felt much safer, especially with Silas by my side and that we were going to save the King and England in a whole. Our mission was almost complete and we are almost there. I could feel all that tension from the past weeks of being an outlaw leave me and the tranquil calmness coming into my system. My life had been so much better because of all the hard work and Allan finally coming back. I let the soft rocking of the waves and the push and pull of the boat gently take me to sleep.

* * *

I woke up and the ship was still. I smirked in the darkness of the cellar. We were here. The trapdoor opened and I tensed as I shook Silas awake and tried to hide him further away from the sunlight that was seeping into the darkness of the cellar. All they were doing was getting provisions. When they were done, I sighed and I came out. We all stretched our arms and legs and yawned. It was cramped, but I did not mind, I had Silas by my side. When the voices of men weren't so loud, Father led the way out of the cellar. Gisborne and Vaisey were preparing for the horse ride again. I had a feeling what they would tell the King about England would affect the way King Richard the Lionheart would think about us. We jumped down and ran away, as fast as we could in the hot sands of the Holy Land. Djaq told us of a nearby Saracen village and we followed, but we wrapped ourselves in clothing so they do not recognize us as English.

The gang and I traveled to a local merchant to where our horses came from. Cheap horse, but for a good price. It didn't matter anyways. We just had to reach the King fast before the Sheriff and his men get there. I climbed up, with my legs shaking and without Silas' help because I was worried about so many factors that could ruin all our hard work. I sighed as I kicked my horse, with ferocity, and stormed on ahead. While I was riding, I though about our depart. None of us were to stay in a group. It is too risky and if one gets captured, then the others will go on. I lost sight of all of them and hoped I was going in the right direction. Djaq got information of the King's camp from a old friend while Will and Silas were buying the horses. I smiled knowing that her friend would not lie to us even though we are English.

As the worst of the burning sun's rays were leaving, I saw a bunch of tents. This had to be the King's camp because I was told that Vaisey would not stop for anything. I hoped we weren't too late. I jumped from my horse and landed hard on the sand. Many men saw me and tried to help me up, but I refused as I ran towards the King's tent. No one stopped me. I'm sure that Father beat me and was already speaking with the King as I ran. When I stepped inside, Father was respectfully protesting with the King while the other outlaws were in captivity. I was grabbed and held.

"Your Majesty, the Sheriff of Nottingham is evil! He is trying to plot your downfall! I have been there!" Robin was starting to be taken away.

"I already had an audience with him, Robin of Locksley and he had so much evidence." the King calmly explained, but hurt filled his eyes because he really trusted Father and Much and they 'let him down', as I put it.

"Robin, I can't believe of what has become of you and your fellow men and ladies. Under our laws, I have to execute you, but I have decided to give the softest punishment I can."

"But-"

"But nothing, Robin, it is the law." Father sighed and hung his head in shame. I felt like screaming, crying, and kicking. All that hard work, only to be ruined by Vaisey and Gisborne. How I long to kill them with my bare hands. Forget the sword, I had enough power to do the job with my bare hands. Everyone else hung their head. I hid my face from Silas as I let some tears slide down. I was going to die for trying to save England. At least, I die with dignity and the knowledge that I tried.

"What is the punishment?" Mother asked eagerly.

"You will be bound to slim posts and will be left in the desert all alone with no provisions."

"That is a death sentence!" I cried.

* * *

**Author's Note: I decided not to leave a huge cliffhanger for once. I hope you liked it.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Only a couple more chapters to go! I am sad and excited at the same time! The escape is also a twist. This only follows the show a little but, not a whole lot.**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

As the horses trotted away, I watched with hurt in my eyes and a burn in my heart. The pain was too much while the sun was blazing. All that hard work for nothing! Wasted! Silas was bound at my back and I was glad to have him there. In fact, I was glad to have everyone there. It made the execution more bearable. I smiled and croaked, my mouth aching for water, "Hey, remember?" I started. Everyone was confused, "We are Robin Hood." Allan gave a weak laugh and started to hack and cough. I could feel bile rise, but forced it down. Soon we are to be dead. I want my last moments to be happy.

"Nightingale?" Silas sounded concerned.

"Yes, Silas?" I said dreamily.

"You are not going to die today."

"Are you kidding?"

"I have a dagger at my side. It must have been hidden under the tunic."

"Can you reach it?" John asked.

"I think so."

The rest was a miracle. With those long arms of his, Silas reached the dagger and started to cut the bonds that held him to his death. Then, he untied me and went around. Everyone rubbed their sore and numb hands. I felt something grow heavy and realized that the tag was still there. I thanked my fiancée and walked over, placing the tag in Allan's hand. He thanked me and we started to run over to the King's camp. Tonight, Vaisey was going to kill him. I gave everyone a head start and started to jog as fast as I could even though every single muscle in my body was protesting. No way the King was going to die and England fall into the hands of evil.

* * *

We reached the camp in a couple of hours. The chatter and laughter of men were heard. The only beam of light that was visible was from the King's tent. Many ways of murder ran through my mind, but I pushed them out. I burst in, not even caring that I was a dead woman and then shouted, "Your Majesty, that man," I pointed to Vaisey, "is not to be trusted!" My throat was dry and aching for water.

"How did you escape?" the King demanded.

"That does not matter, your Majesty, what matters is that this man is trying to plot your downfall." Mother burst in, followed by everyone else.

"Preposterous, really, your Majesty." Gisborne defended.

"My father was in your Private Guard, your Majesty," I pleaded, "Hear him out." Father stepped and explained everything that had happened. "Do you believe him or the Sheriff?' I asked with hope in my eyes. The King scratched his head and sighed.

"I believe," the King was grabbed a knife at his throat.

That was when the fighting happened. I shoved my way over and kicked Gisborne in the stomach while more men were swarming in. Vaisey must have taken them. I started to lead the King to safety when a man jumped out. A sword was pointed at my throat, but my name was called. I kicked him and caught the sword that one of the guards must have thrown. Shouting a thank you, I kicked and lunged at the three men in my way. Slicing at their bellies they clasped. I pushed the King ahead and started to follow in his footsteps. More men and Gisborne were hot on my trail, but I pushed the King even further ahead. When we reached the nearest horse, I kept hacking at the oncoming men. "Your Majesty, you must return to England."

"I will not abandon my men."

One man of Vaisey's guard ran screaming, sword over head, but I tripped him and stabbed the man in the back. Smacking and swinging my sword, I told the King, "Please, it is the only way. People are suffering without you."

"I simply cannot, Nightingale of Locksley."

This was when I got angry. "Think about the people, your people, of England. They need you there, not fighting off in the Holy Land!"

"It would not be fair to abandon them, child!"

"Like you abandoned your people?" I knew I crossed a line. I apologized and kept fighting. Gisborne was coming closer and I knew he was an excellent swordsman. My heart pounded, fearing that Gisborne's blade would be the cause of my death.

"Your Majesty, you trusted my father. Can you trust me? I know what it was like, living under these circumstances. I felt abandoned when my father left and when you left," tears swelled in my eyes, "Please."

The King looked at the floor and braced the reins. "I will return to my people." I smiled as I smacked the horse's thigh and the King was off.

Suddenly, I was tripped and the tip of a sword was at my chin. I stared into the cold eyes of Gisborne. I swung my feet and started to duel him, with sweat pouring down like rain. He blocked almost all of my moves and the ringing in my ear was getting louder. Soon, I was starting to be cornered by the man. No one was out here, except Silas in the distance. Due to my attention loss, I was sliced in the side. A howl escaped my lips and I swung back. I was just inches away from his blade when Mother ran out and tackled Gisborne to the ground.

He growled as Mother clung for dear life. "It's over, Guy!" she roared.

"Get off of me, Marian." He swatted at her and pushed her off. Just as the blade was drawn back, I screamed, "NO!" Mother was too late to realize that the blade was to pierce her in the gut. My feet felt stuck to the ground as I ran, slowly to her. Everything slowed down as the blade was lurching towards her. She was laughing cruelly at Gisborne when the blade hit her. She shrieked in such a high and painful tone that my heart skipped a beat. I ran to Gisborne with only rage taking over me. I swung my sword and hit him in the gut, where my mother had been struck. Then, I heard his ragged breaths and pleas. Silas ran, but I was full of rage. I let go of the sword and ran to my mother as the gang joined me.

"Marian?" Father asked timidly. I heard the soft sobs of Silas and the last breath drawn by Sir Guy of Gisborne.

I felt horrible. I just killed my fiancée's father. My father-in-law.


	20. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: This is the final chapter! At the end, Nightingale is twenty and is to be married to Silas. Thank you to all who have read until the end. This final chapter is for you!**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

I felt like a monster. Djaq was calling on the men of the King to get supplies. I kissed my mother's hand, but felt hesitant to leave her even though she was unconscious. "Go." Father said. "Go to him, I will stay with your mother. She will live." Father croaked.

I ran to Silas who was sobbing over a dead father. I hugged him, but he shook it off. Tears came down my face, but I couldn't bring myself to face him. He looked at me. "You killed him."

"The rage took over me. Besides, we're even. My mother might die."

"Just leave me, Nightingale. It was obviously a mistake for me to be your future husband."

"Don't leave me, Silas. I can't take the pain of being without you. My heart would fail and I would just, just-"

"Just what?!" Silas barked.

"Die." I finished with tears running down my face. "Slice my belly, as hard as you want. Then we are to be even."

"I cannot do that, Nightingale." I didn't care about the King making it out because he was already safe.

"Just do it!" I gave him the sword, stained with scarlet blood. Silas' hand was shaking and tears were fresh on his face. He looked at the blood stained sword with sorrow and confusion. I wondered why he wouldn't just hurt me to be even already. "Do it!" I screamed at him. He looked at the blood staining the tip of the sword one more time and threw it out of sight. He came and pulled me to his embrace. After, Silas stroked my hair and whispered softly into my ear.

"What would that achieve?" I sighed and I saw the clear tears on his face. I kissed him and he accepted it. When I let go, everything felt colder. I stayed there as his tears stained my hair. After a couple of minutes, he took my hand and kissed the ring that was on my finger. I kissed his lips once more and stared at him. "To Lady Nightingale of Gisborne."

"To Lord Silas, the most gorgeous man I have ever seen." My knees started to wobble, but Silas picked me up and started to carry me to a nearby tent. I started to protest, "What about-"

"Shh," Silas placed a finger to my lips, "The past is behind us. I will let go of this only if you will." I nodded and rested my head as he took me inside the King's tent. Father was there with a half awake Mother and held her hand. Silas put me down and helped me to the chair.

"Where is Vaisey?"

"He is being executed." Father said. I kissed his cheek and looked at the boyish face of his. Even though he was growing older, that look of a young lad was still there. "We did it." Silas said as the gang came in.

"We got the King to go back because of Nightingale." Much said. I felt a pang of guilt. Everyone did their part.

"No, Much, all of us did and now we can live in peace."

John picked up a goblet on the table and shouted, "LONG LIVE THE KING!"

We repeated, "LONG LIVE THE KING!

John shouted with pride in his voice and tears on his face, "WE ARE ROBIN HOOD!"

"WE ARE ROBIN HOOD!" We cheered and gave hugs knowing that even though we had good days as outlaws, the tyranny was over. The guard invited us to stay for the night for they were leaving tomorrow as well.

Tonight couldn't have been better. Before heading off to bed, I gave all the lads kisses and then gave Silas one little peck on the cheek before sleeping my tired and abused body for the night...

* * *

When we arrived back in England, it was much more tranquil. A party in London was held for the poor and rich to celebrate the days of tyranny over. Music started to swell and everyone took partners. I stood at my seat until Silas grabbed my arm and started to dance with me. I laughed as we spun and turned with the blurs of couples on the ballroom floor. "Enjoying yourself, my love?" Silas asked. I scoffed and laughed to the sky.

"But of course, Lord Gisborne. And yourself?" I cocked an eyebrow as he kept spinning me around faster and faster.

"Only if my dauntless Nightingale is."

I gave him one last kiss and rested my head on his shoulder as the music started to slow and soften.

I was no longer an outlaw. I was a hero.

* * *

**Three Years Later...**

I was walking down the isle to face my husband. When I reached the end, I took Silas' warm hands and smiled. After I faced the priest and he listed all the promises we were to make. I already knew my answer! There would be no hesitation. I sighed and heard Silas' promise. He took my hand and placed the marriage band on my ring finger, "I, Silas of Gisborne, take you, Nightingale of Locksley, to be my lawful wedded wife. In sickness and health, in richer or poorer, until death do us part."

I sighed and started to place the other marriage band on his ring finger, "And I, Nightingale of Locksley, take you, Silas of Gisborne, to be my lawful wedded husband. In sickness and in health, in richer or poorer, until death do us part." I sighed and my heart fluttered. I waited for the words, 'you may kiss the bride." He dipped me and kissed me. It felt so warm and passionate. When he lifted me, I hugged him so tightly. This was a dream, a miracle for me. Then, Silas picked me up and ran out of the altar with everyone cheering.

If I could say the best things that happened to me was Silas of Gisborne and becoming an outlaw in the first place.

* * *

**Author's Note: This was the end! I hope you enjoyed, "Legends Aren't Born, They're Made"! I loved writing this and I hoped that you liked it as well. For all of you that have read the story up until this point, I give you a huge thank you!**


End file.
